Tough Love
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Naruto gone. Hinata has nothing to live for anymore, till she found some one else. Akasuki take her, will she still have the courge? [Gaahina]
1. Chapter 1 Naruto's gone

Tough love

By

Naruto4life

Hinata Hyuuga wasn't the best off. She was only weak in Hyuuga Standards, which was bad enough. She only wanted two things in life. To be strong enough so her father would recognize her as the Heiress of the clan. She also wanted to heart of Naruto Uzimaki. He was her hero and everything she looked up to. She just wanted to be with him.

But her dreams were shattered when she heard the worst news ever. She was walking down the streets when she heard some villagers talking. "The Hokage is dead?" That was enough to stop her in her tracks.

The current Hokage was Naruto. Hinata turned around and faced the person who said the Hokage is dead. "The Hokage is dead? How did he die!" She almost shouted. The man looked a bit shocked. "The Akasuki, there were trying to get that demon fox out.

They did but Naruto was killed in the Progress" Hinata's eyes wided. "Naruto…" she whispered. She looked up and the Hokage tower. She ran as fast as she could toward it.

She didn't pay attention to the guards. She just ran all the way to Naruto's office. The Elders were there talking. She looked around. All she saw was an empty desk and the surprise faces of the elders. "Where's Naruto!" She shouted. She felt her eyes began to get wet.

One of the elders that she knew came up and put a hand on her shoulder. Hinata looked at the old face. She dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry" the elder said. Hinata wasn't even listening. She thoughts of Naruto were running threw her head. Then tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them. She started sobbing. "No…No…he's not dead!" she said in-between sobs.

That was the worst day of Hinata's life. After she broke down in tears the elders told her she better go home. She just nodded and slowly went home. She locked herself in her room. She wouldn't talk to anybody.

Hanabi tried coaxing her out but it led to more tears. Neji tried by force but Hinata was stronger then he thought and would always run back in. Hinata's father kept talking about her duties as a clan leader to get her out. Hinata just broke down in tears.

Sakura even came over. Hinata let her in but they both broke down in tears after talking. Still Hinata wouldn't move from her room. Then she finally left her room for Naruto's funeral. She dressed in all black and her eyes were red and puffy.

She stood with sakura watching all the people put flowers on the coffin. Hinata couldn't bear it. She covered her face with her hands and started to cry. She felt arms around her. It was sakura her face stained with tears also. After the funeral you almost never saw Hinata Hyuuga, except for missions and clan meetings. Other then that she was in her room. The Heiress always wore a frown and never smiled. She was as weak as ever, she never tried anymore.

It took her forever to realize that Naruto was really dead. She kept on telling her self that Naruto was still alive but she lied, she lies to herself a lot. But she doesn't believe her self anyway.

So she didn't get a lot of missions. She got visits from her team mates everyday, but nothing helped. So even if Kohona needed her, she was always so sad.

But Kohona did need her. The Kyuubi was on the run being controlled by the Akasuki. They finally found out how to tame it and would after Kohona, so many of the Jounin were sent to find the Akasuki. Hinata was only Chunin, so she didn't get sent.

One day Hinata went to visit Naruto's grave, like she did many days. There were never a lot of people there, but today there was some one there. He wore long white ropes and a big hat. 'The kazekage?' She thought. Sakura had told her that Kohona was trying to get help from Suna. So the new Hokage and The Kazekage were having a meeting today.

She stood next to the kazekage and down at the stone with naruto's name on it. She looked up at the man next to her. It was Gaara. If she was her old self she would haven't even ventured next to him. She would have run. His cold stare looked down at her. She didn't change her frown. She dug in her bag for the flowers she bought from Ino. She set them on the grave.

Then she felt her tears coming back. She tried not to show it but it was hard keeping down her sobs. She tried wiping the tears, but more just came streaming down her face. She couldn't hold it and the sobs escaped. She covered her face and cried once again. After awhile she finally calmed down and bit. She wiped her tears once more.

She looked up. Gaara was staring down at her. Hinata though he left already. She stood up again and looked down at the grave. Gaara looked at her. She wanted him to stop but she didn't feeling like talking. So the two stood by them selves.

Then Hinata wondered why Gaara was here. She turned to him and noticed how short she was to him. "Why are you here?" she flatly said. If she were her old self she wouldn't even had said anything, but she clearly wasn't her old self since she lost Naruto. "To look at Naruto" He said just as flatly as she did.

"Why do you care about Naruto?" Hinata didn't know why but she wanted to know how Naruto knew Gaara. "I don't care, people die. He was just different, the same as me" Gaara stared down at the grave once again. "Naruto was different" She whispered.

Then she felt tears start to drip again. "Stop Crying" She heard Gaara say. She looked over and he was glaring at her. She was a bit shocked but didn't move. "Why?" For some reason Hinata wasn't afraid of him. Because she didn't fear or care anything anymore. "There's nothing to cry about" Hinata clenched my teeth. "What do you mean? Naruto just died!" He glared once again. "People always die" The tears slide down my cheeks to the ground.

"But Naruto was different, he was special. He was my…hero" Gaara just glared. I just looked at the ground. "Every body's the same" I wiped my cheeks again. "No there not, everybody is different." I could just feel Gaara's glare.

"Everybody acts the same, the hate everything that is different. They Hated Naruto didn't they? Because he had a demon in him? How can he be a hero when he destroyed your village?" I looked up.

"He didn't destroy the village! The fox did! It wasn't his fault! Not everybody hates him! Don't you have a demon in you? Not everybody hates you, right? Everybody's different" I said. "You're wrong, everybody still does hate me" I gasped. That's not true everybody has somebody right. "What about your brother and sister?"

"They are different, they don't love me. They just tolerate me" Then he turned around and started walking. "That's not true!" I shouted. He turned and glared but kept walking.

Hinata stood there not really wanted to believe there was people like that. No wonder he was a killer.


	2. Chapter 2 to Suna

Tough love

By

Naruto4life

Edited

By

taixonay

Chapter two

"So see you in one month!" Tsunade shouted. "Hai" all five Medic ninjas shouted. Hinata followed the other Medic ninjas out the door. She walked home dreading her father's reaction. It might not be a bad one but still Hinata was a little worried. Her father had been mad at her for being sulking about Naruto's death.

But ever since that chat with Gaara, he was half right. Naruto was a person like everybody and even though he died without knowing things I wanted to tell him, it shouldn't hold me back. That I can fight to be just like him.

I knocked on the door to my father's room. "Come in" I heard his deep voice answer. I opened the door and slipped inside. He looked up from his desk. "Hello Hinata" I nodded and greeted him. "I want to tell you all be absent for a month, I'll be in Suna. They are in need for medic nins after the Kyuubi attacked and the Akatsuki were unable to tame it. Sine we are allies Tsunade is sending me and four other Medic nin" He nodded.

"Are you up for it?" He asked. I felt my fingers ready to start poking together, but resisted the urge and let my hands hang low at my sides. "Hai" I nodded. "Then good luck my, daughter" I looked straight into his eyes, and I felt my heart leap. He never said anything like that to me or called me Daughter like that before.

"You may be Excused" Hinata nodded and left the room. She went to her won room and pack her bag for one mouth. Thoughts filled her head about what Suna would be like. It would sure be different from Kohona. Well she pack her bag then went to go say goodbye to her friends.

She saw Kiba playing with Akamaru in the park. "Kiba-kun!" She called. Kiba heard her and waved. Akamaru gave a playful yip. She ran up to them. "Hey well I'm on my way to Suna for that mission I was telling you about" Hinata said looking at the ground. "One month? That's a long time with out ya" he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

Hinata gasped in surprise. He released her and gave her a big grin. "It's gonna be weird just training with bug boy!" Hinata gave small giggle. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She smiled and nodded. Kiba ruffled her bangs. "That's my girl" Akamaru jumped into Hinata's arms. He licked her face then jumped back into Kiba's jacket.

Hinata giggled again. They said their last goodbyes and I'll miss yous and Hinata headed off to find Shino. She found Shino collecting bugs in his favorite bug collecting place that only him, Kiba, and her knew about. "Shino?" Shino turned around. He raised a eyebrow. "Hinata?"

Hinata suddenly felt very shy. When she talked to Shino there was always someone else there. But Shino was her friend so there was nothing to be embarrassed about. She sucked it up the best she could. "Well I wanted to say good bye, before I leave for Suna today" Shino took a step toward her. "Hinata, remember to be careful you just got better." Hinata was happy her friends cared.

"I will don't worry, Sakura-chan will be there. So I won't be alone" Shino nodded. "But I'm worried, it is dangerous out there" Shino put a hand on her shoulder. Coming from Shino that meant her really cared. Hinata took it to herself to give Shino a goodbye hug because he was too shy to do it himself. Even if her, Kiba, and Shino were best friend shino was never that bold.

Hinata wrapped her arms around him. "I'll Promise I'll be safe" Hinata was glad Shino was her friend. She let go and smiled. "Okay, Goodbye Hinata" Hinata said her goodbyes and went to the north gate of Kohona.

Sakura was already there with the other three Ninjas. Sakura waved to her as she made her way over. She only recognized Sakura there, so she though she would stay close to her friend.

The Trip was three days. They finally arrived at the gates of Suna. The weather was blazing hot and the guard wouldn't let them in. "But we have permission from the Kazekage!" Sakura yelled. "Sorry, no one told us you were coming" The Guard replied.

"That's not possible!" Sakura yelled again. Then a girl jumped down and landed next to the Guard. "It's okay, there are who they say they are. I'm here to tell you that the kazekage has requested them" The Guard nodded and went to open the gate.

"Why didn't you come sooner?" Sakura said in the girls face. "Cool it! I was busy!" She yelled. The girl looked very familiar. Then Hinata realized it was temari! Gaara's sister. The gate opened and the ninjas and the Temari walked through. "I'm Temari, I'll be showing you guys around. And you do what I say when I say it" Everyone nodded.

"Good now follow me to where you'll all be staying" they followed Temari though the almost abandoned village. There was a lot of damage done. Houses were torn, windows broken, wood everywhere. They came to a stop at a huge building with a red roof. It had the least damage. "This is the kazekage tower, you'll being staying here. Because are guest building is pretty much demolished."

Temari lead them in the tower. They went up tons of stairs and they finally came to a long hallway. "You guys get the first five rooms on the right side. So go put your stuff in your rooms" Hinata picked the first room. It was very simple and done in red and tan. Sakura was the room next to mine incase Her friend needed anything.

They all meet back in the hallway. "Now let's get over to the hospital so you guys can do you stuff and I can finish my work" Temari lead Them to a broken building that some people were working on. The inside looked a lot better then the outside. It was nice and clean. Temari lead Them to the front desk. "Here's the Kohona medic nin" The lady nodded. "Good were ready for them" temari turned around and left.

The Lady gave the medic ninjas uniforms and assigned them floors and room. Hinata was on the last floor were the one with the worst injuries. Sakura was in the minor injury unit. Hinata being far away from the only person she really knew her felt a tinge of loneliness and home sickness.

She started to really miss her friends who were always there for her even when she couldn't get over Naruto's death.

Hinata checked the blood pressure of a few patience. Then the other medic nins wheeled in another patient. It looked very urgent. Hinata's Curious got the best of her. She followed the medic nins to the patient's new room. After she saw all the medic nin leave after doing some test, she peaked in the room.

There was a boy dressed in a ripped up black jumpsuit. He had smudged purple paint on his face. He had messed up brown hair that was sticking to his forehead. He was hooked up to a iv and breathing deeply. Hinata crept in and took a closer look at the boy. He seemed familiar also. The she remembered it was Kankuro. The puppet master.

She looked at his sweat face covered in cuts she though she would was the face paint off and heal him up a bit. She would tell the medic nin assigned to this room that she was checking on this room or something.

She took a wash cloth out of her big pocket and soaked it in water from the sink. She wiped off his face and brushed his hair up with her fingers. She cleaned away everything then stood back to look at him.

He seemed to be struggle not only from Physical pain but also internal pain. She would let the doctor handle that. She was about to leave when a man in white and firey red hair appeared in the door way. He glared at her.

Hinata took a step back. Gaara scowled and walked past her to his brother. He's face was twisted with pain. He grabbed the clip board hanging at the end of the bed. He looked it over and his eye brows furrowed. Hinata stood frozen in fear.

Gaara shoved the clip board in her face. "What does this mean?" Hinata tried to snap out of her fear like trance. She lifted a trembling hand to the clip board and took it from him. "I-it says t-that …. H-he is in really bad s-shape" Gaara glared. "Is he going to live?" He growled. Hinata glanced at the clip board. She flet sand wrap around her lifting her up. "Is he?"

Hinata could feel her arms being squeezed against her with a powerful force. "I-it says t-that he is going t-to need a operation. E-even after that he will only have a-a 70 chance o-of living" Gaara glared one more time. He dropped her. Hinata fell to the floor and landed on her needs. She coughed a bit then looked up at Gaara.

He was looking at his brother. Hinata thought he must be really worried about him. Gaara looked back down at her. "I know you" Hinata struggled to get up. "Your that girl at naruto's grave" Hinata nodded. "I'm Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga" She said barley a whisper. With that Gaara was gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Akasuki

Tough love

By

Naruto4life

Edited

By

taixonay

Chapter three

Hinata stared at the spot Gaara had been. "Is it just me or are ninjas from Suna just rude?" She asked herself. Hinata pushed herself up as she took one last look at Gaara's brother then opened the door to leave. Once she opened the door, she was face to face with someone once again. Except this time it wasn't Gaara, it was her friend Sakura.

"Oh, hi Hinata!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Hi" Hinata stepped back to make room for her friend to enter. "What are you doing here Hinata? I didn't know you were assigned to this room." Hinata pulled on her sleeve nervously. Does she tell Sakura the truth or say she had the wrong room?

"I-I well I saw, I mean… I think I have the wrong room" Sakura gave a small giggle. "That's okay; you can help me here if you want. It's suppose to be a serious injury" Hinata though it had to be a serious injury to send the Hokage's apprentice to heal it.

"Sure, but only for a little awhile, I also have to get back to my assigned rooms"

Sakura smiled then looked around the room. She spotted the clip board that was suppose to be hanging at the end of the bed now on the floor. "Hey Hinata, why's the clip board over here?" Sakura picked it up and put it back on its original place. "I don't know, maybe it got knocked off" Hinata shrugged.

"Man, these people need to learn to keep this place clean! There's sand everywhere" Sakura nodded her head and reached for the broom in the closet. "Can you clean this up for me?" Hinata nodded and took the broom.

She started sweeping up the sand while Sakura looked over the clip board. Hinata's hands tightened around the broom handle as she remembered why the sand was here. "Hey this guy is the Kazekage's brother" Sakura squealed.

Hinata didn't say anything; she already knew this from her pervious encounter with Gaara. "Do you think we'll be able to meet the Kagekaze? All we've meet is that bossy blonde girl, Temari. I wonder if she knows the Kazekage" Hinata finished up sweeping and took a seat where the visitors usually sit.

"Why do you want to meet the Kazekage so bad?" Sakura stopped and took a second to think about that. "Because our villages are allies and I want to know some of the strongest ninjas! Which the Kazekage is one of them, so is our Hokage" Hinata nodded.

"Hey Sakura, I got to get going." she nodded. "See ya, Hinata" Sakura gave a little wave. She waved back and went out the door to one of the rooms I was suppose to be at.

o0o

After a hard days work the medic ninjas went back to the Kazekage tower. Hinata plopped down on her bed. There had been so many people to take care of today; her charka level was very low. The only thing to do now was rest for tomorrow.

Hinata was so tired she didn't even change out of her clothes. She just slipped between the sheets and laid her head on the pillow. In a matter of minutes she was fast asleep. Her dreams were filled with Naruto, sweeping hospitals, and Gaara shoving clip boards in her face.

But they were soon interrupted by a huge crumpling noise. Hinata tossed in her sleep trying to drown out the horrible noise. The shrilling screams could be heard out the window along with breaking glass. Hinata was a deep sleeper and was unaware of all theses horrible noise; she was stuck in her own dream land.

Then Hinata felt something hard push her, Then again but harder. Then what ever was hitting her pushed her off the bed. Hinata snapped open her eyes and gave a tiny yip when she hit the floor. She looked up. Sakura was staring down at her with worried eyes. Hinata noticed she was trembling. "Sakura what's going on?"

"It's-it's horrible, the Akasuki are here! We- we have to get out now!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and jerked her up. Then one of the walls caved in. The wall came crumbling down and flames danced around it. Sakura held her hand tighter.

Hinata looked out past the flames and what She saw made her go pale. It was the Kyuubi. All nine tails thrashing destruction. It was jumping around and every time it hit the ground the earth shook. Hinata took a step back but tripped and landed on her rear. Sakura tried pulling her up and pushing her out the door, but fear froze her on the spot.

Hinata's eyes were wide and she couldn't stop looking at the great beast. That thing was in Naruto. That's why some of the town's people hated him, they thought he was that. Then Hinata saw the red eyes of the demon heading straight for her. Hinata closed her eyes tight waiting for the impact.

But when she looked up sand held the fox in place. Sakura's arms were around her. Hinata could feel the poor girl shaking to death. Hinata looked at her own hands; she was shaking also. The fox jumped around in its imprisonment. It toppled over more building and killed more people with every attempt to free it's self.

Hinata looked up to see who was controlling the sand. It was none other then the Kazekage. She watched him try to keep the beast still but it wasn't working. Gaara looked down at the girls. "Get out of here, now!" He shouted.

Hinata felt Sakura slowly get up on wobbly legs. She helped Hinata up and both girls struggled through the mess to get to the door. But when they got to the door it was pushed open and they were flung back. "Gaara, let go of our fox." Hinata looked up to see two people.

One that was blue who she recognized as one of the seven swordsmen, and the other who looked a lot like Sasuke. They both wore big black coats with red outline on them. She recognized them as the Akasuki. "Never." Gaara responded.

"Then well have to take him from you" The blue guy had his sword pointing at Gaara. But the Guy who looked like Sasuke stopped him and looked like he was staring straight into Gaara's eyes.

Then Gaara screamed and held his head. Then Gaara was on his knees and the sand dropped the Kyuubi. The fox roared with victory the ran off to carry out orders. Gaara gave another tortured scream and his eyes closed and he fell flat on the floor. "Gaara!" Hinata shouted. She didn't know why she called out to him. The guy who looked like Sasuke turned to her. His Eyes were blazing red, and she knew it was Sharigan.

She instantly regretted saying anything when she saw those red eyes glare at her. Hinata closed her eyes to avoid it. "Hey look, it's a Hyuuga from the Leaf Village. Wonder what's she's doing all the way out here." The blue guy's voice rang out. Hinata's whole body was trembling and she pulled her knees close to her and held them tight to her chest.

"We are going to get the Hyuuga clan anyway when we go to Kohona, so want to take her now? We can use that bloodline" He said to his partner. Hinata guessed that the other nodded. Hinata felt herself being lifted up. She opened her eyes. Hinata saw the two men and knew she had to fight back.

She turned on her bloodline that they wanted so much but they had her so her hands couldn't hit them. "Smart girl" The blue guy let go but she was taken over by the other. He held her tight no matter how hard she struggled she couldn't escape. So Hinata yelled for help. Then a black piece of cloth was used a gag so she couldn't yell.

Sakura looked up at her knowing she was unable to help. She sat against the wall staring at her struggling.

The blue one picked up the Kazekage. "He'd be useful, Itachi." Itachi nodded. Then Hinata and Gaara were carried down the steps and were met by other Akasuki members.

"What? You got the Kazkage and who's that?" A blonde Akasuki member asked. "A Hyuuga from the main house and we thought the Kazekage would be useful."

The blonde nodded and the group started walking.


	4. Chapter 4

Tough love

By

Naruto4life

Edited

By

Taixonay

Chapter 4

Hinata was roughly pushed forward by the blue guy. Hinata looked around nervously. This was the worst situation she'd been in. Hinata looked at each of the Akasuki members. The one that the blue guy had called 'Itachi' looked familiar. Hinata stared at him trying to remember where she had seen him before. A foggy memory came to her.

_A little girl was holding the hand of her father walking up to a man with brown hair that had two boys beside him. "Why hello, Fugaku!" Said the father. The little girl slowly moved behind her father. _

"_Hello Hiashi! How are things going?" Fugaku asked. _

"_My wife is going to have another child! I hope it's a son. So how is the police station?" _

_The other man laughed. "As usual! But we did catch a few criminals today; you should see the new technology the Hokage gave us."_

_Hiashi tilted his head. "New technology?" Fugaku smiled. "Would you like to see?" _

_Hiashi nodded. "We'll leave Hinata and my boys out here. Itachi will you watch Sasuke and Hinata for me?" The older boy glared. _

"_Itachi" The older boy crossed his arms. _

"_Yes, father" he said. _

"_Itachi, you are going to be a clan leader soon, start acting like it!" Itachi nodded. _

_Hiashi took a quick glance at his daughter, and then the men went inside the police station. The girl timidly started to play with her fingers. Sasuke shoved dirt around with his shoe. Itachi eyed them both with boredom. "Do you want to play a game?" Itachi asked suddenly. _

_Sasuke's eyes brighten. "With you?" he asked. Itachi nodded. "What game?" Sasuke asked eagerly. _

"_It's called hide-n-seek, but we have to play with her." Itachi glanced at Hinata. _

"_But I want to play with you, big brother! She's not as cool as you." Hinata felt her cheeks take on a light pink. _

"_Sasuke be nice."_

_Sasuke looked at Hinata next to him. "Okay, how do we play?" _

_Itachi smirked. "You and Hinata go hide and I'll find you, okay?" They both nodded. But Hinata was feeling her stomach turn. "Okay I'll count to ten and come find you." Sasuke nodded and ran off. Hinata stood in her spot. _

"_Aren't you going to hide?" Itachi said glaring. _

"_Oh." Hinata squeaked and ran off. _

_She didn't go far; she wasn't used to being on her own so she hid on the side of the police building behind some crates. She was there only seconds when some guys showed up. There were two; they wore long black coats with red lining. Then Itachi showed up smirking. _

_They talked in whispers, Hinata couldn't hear anything. She didn't know what to do. She knew something bad was going on. Her stomach was doing turns and her head was spinning. When she got scared her only act of defense turned on. She turned on her bloodline. She didn't know why but she saw tons of hidden weapons under those black coats. _

_Hinata gasped and she though she could get hurt. So many sharp objects. Her eyes began to tear. She quietly sniffled. Then she noticed the men and Itachi were looking at her. Itachi's eyes became red. Hinata gave a little yip and tried to snuggle deeper in her hiding spot. _

_But Itachi moved some stuff away and saw the little crying girl. He looked over at the Akatsuki. "It's okay it's just a little kid." He said to the men. _

"_It's still a witness we got to kill her, it shouldn't be hard." _

_Itachi looked down and picked up the small girl. One of the men with a black coat held a knife. He walked forward and held the knife to the girl. _

_Hinata started crying even harder. Itachi saw her small little struggle. The man was about to plunge it into her neck but Itachi pulled away. "You can't kill her." _

_The man gave him a look. "Why not?" _

_Itachi searched for words. "She's the Hyuuga heiress; you'll cause too much trouble if you kill her. People might know you were here." _

_The man shrugged. "So? No one would suspect us" _

_Itachi looked down at Hinata, who was sobbing harder now. "No, no it would put me as a suspect." _

_The man put the kunai away. "What ever. We better get going. We'll meet you at midnight to observe your…" the man glanced at Hinata. "You know" Itachi nodded and the men were off. _

_Itachi put Hinata down and wiped away some of her tears. "You tell no one about this, okay?" _

_Hinata wiped her face. "O-okay" _

_Itachi smiled. "Now let's go find Sasuke" Hinata nodded and followed Itachi. _

He's Sasuke Uchiha's brother! Hinata gasped. She looked over at Itachi once again. He caught her and glared back. Hinata hung her head down. Whatever stopped him from killing her back then won't stop him from killing her now.

The blue man behind her gave her another hard shove. This time she tripped over her feet and landed hard on the ground. Her face scattered with dirt. The blue man kicked her. "Get up" Hinata clenched her teeth and she struggled to stand up.

"Man, Kissame! Why you have to bring the Hyuuga heiress! She's slowing us down." Another member shouted.

"Well I think we can extract the bloodline and use her as a bargaining chip for the Hyuuga's help." The Akatsuki member sighed. "Well let's just get to the hide out."

They finally made it to a forest. They walked deep in the forest and came to a tree. One of them made some hands signs and muttered some words. Blue light opened up the tree and they walked in. They took stairs all the way to the bottom. At that the bottom it was like a city. Hinata gasped. It was huge. There were a whole bunch of people in those big coats walking around.

"Let's take them to the prison; we'll put the heiress with the Kagekage in the sand proof cell." Itachi ordered. Kisame and Itachi left. Hinata and Gaara were left in the hands of a blonde and a red head. They walked to a huge building. It was as hard as stone. They walked down the aisles of prisoners who glared at them or called for help.

Hinata even saw a little girl about the age of five. "Why are you holding a little girl prisoner!" Hinata yelled out.

The blonde laughed. "She's a powerful Feudal Lord's daughter." Hinata gave the poor girl a frown before she was pushed further down the hallway.

Finally they came to a room at the end close to a set of stairs. They threw Gaara in and gave Hinata a hard push and slammed the door shut. Hinata struggled to sit up. She sat up against the wall. This was not where a strong heiress was suppose to look like, tied up in a prison with the Kazekage. Hinata sighed. Would her family take her back? But then they would have to help the Akasuki. She might never get home.

But first things first, she had to get untied. "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms." Charka shot out of her hands and she cut the rope. Hinata wiggled her wrist for a moment.

"Where am I?" Hinata looked over to see Gaara rubbing his head.

"We're in the prison of the Akasuki! We're bargaining chips now! And we're never going back home" Hinata felt her self start to tear up. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

But her thoughts started turning to her family. What if they didn't try to take her back? Hanabi would be an heiress. Hinata's thoughts roamed to who would miss her. Hinata felt the tears make a path down her cheeks.

"Don't start crying again!" Gaara yelled. Hinata almost fell back at the sudden loud noise.

"All you did last time was cry!" Hinata looked down. It was true she cried a lot. "I'm sorry. I just want to go home"

Gaara glared. "What happened? Where's the nine tails?"

Hinata slowly looked up at him. "Itachi Uchiha captured you for your position and me too. I think some Akatsuki members are still controlling the nine tails at Suna." Hinata fought down tears.

"No!" Sand started rising. It slammed against the walls. It kept hitting walls for awhile. Then Gaara collapsed. He held himself up with his hands and stared wide eyed at the ground.

"I can't get out!" He yelled. He stared at his hands. He stood up once more and slammed his hands against the walls next. "I have to get out!" He screamed. He kicked and punched but there was no way out. Gaara fell to the ground.

"Gaara, we're trapped" Hinata whispered to the ground. But Gaara heard. "No I'm not!" He tried once more.

Hinata sat in a corner watching him.


End file.
